


Burning Night

by Touya_lulee



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touya_lulee/pseuds/Touya_lulee
Summary: 坐在椅子上清醒了一会儿，他拿出手机叫了个Uber打算去见见谋杀案的新证人——兼自己那足有一个星期没联系过的现任男友。





	Burning Night

**Author's Note:**

> 男模A闪✖️搜查员L迪  
【NC-17请注意！】  
今年搞了这么多的簧色真的非常对不起……  
完全突破尺度的一篇，写完回头看简直跟在梦里写的一样……  
OOC预警！

迪卢木多拿着咖啡走进科搜研的办公室，看到库丘林正倚在他的办公桌旁等着他，现在是19点52分，距离正式规定的下班时间已经过了将近一个半小时。迪卢木多连着两个晚上没走出警视厅的大门了，通宵挣扎在血液分析、指纹比对和一堆证据的整理中，电脑屏幕上空白的新建文档代表他至少还有二十页报告要写，如果库丘林敢告诉他还有新的案子让他接手，那他马上就去以库丘林的名义用打印纸给梅芙写一封情书，还要用斯卡哈最讨厌的二倍行间距和Arial字体。

库丘林从兜里掏出一张小卡片冲他摇了摇：“特普隆剧场谋杀案有新的证人了。”

“出门直走下个路口左拐到尽头的那个办公室去，刑事科的弗格斯都闲出鸟来了你不知道么？”

“你的调查报告可以让他去写。”

“我拒绝，这代表这个证人非常难搞。”

“确实，”库丘林点点头，“非常难搞，但这是对于其他人来说。介于你已经搞过他了，所以我觉得派你去询问是最好的选择。加油，明天就要开庭审理，我得去准备材料了。”

那张卡片轻飘飘地落到了他的桌子上，迪卢木多只瞟了一眼就恨不得当场昏死过去。

剩下的时间还够他回家冲个澡，好让自己看起来不那么像刚从棺材里爬出来的一样，三天只睡了五个小时的迪卢木多在这样的状态下还没有拿错自己的证件，说句不要脸的他简直被自己的敬业精神感动了。坐在椅子上清醒了一会儿，他拿出手机叫了个Uber打算去见见谋杀案的新证人——兼自己那足有一个星期没联系过的现任男友。

杂志封面的拍摄现场比他想象得还要混乱的多，迪卢木多越过满地的摄像机，高脚架和打光板，越过男人的臂膀和女人的腰肢，第一眼就在人群中心看到了一个长腿的帅哥，他正斜靠在一辆迪卢木多不知道是什么牌子但长眼睛的都能看出来很贵很拉风的机车上，亮红色的短外套，墨镜挂在浅灰色的T恤领口上，硬是拗出了一个深V，迪卢木多把那个衣着光鲜的超级名模和一个星期前在自己床上光着身子的人对比了一下——终于确定了那个金毛就是自己的男朋友，然后下意识地感觉脸上有点儿发烫。

在他的脑壳疼到裂开之前他终于找到了吉尔伽美什忙到飞起的助理，小姑娘一手拿着三个星巴克的纸袋一手掐着厚厚的文件夹，用下巴和肩膀夹住手机，蹬着高跟一路小跑把他带到了吉尔伽美什的专用休息室，语速飞快地说非常抱歉但是拍摄计划稍微延迟了一会儿还请您耐心等待我们一定会尽快完成工作的，迪卢木多没想明白她到底是在跟自己解释还是跟电话那头的人解释，只能对着那个再一次狂奔而去的背影说了声谢谢。

合上门之后迪卢木多做的第一件事就是栽倒在休息室里那张真皮沙发上，找了个舒服的姿势窝进去，嘴上还念念有词，吉尔大人您慢慢拍最好闹个脾气拖上几个小时的，眼皮一闭就睡过去了。

他醒过来的时候吉尔伽美什正骑在他身上，没错，骑，他是在胃液都他妈快被压出来的酸爽感中醒来的。吉尔伽美什俯下身来，于是迪卢木多的目光直视的就是那张高贵冷艳帅气到让他能把胃液乖乖咽回去都不带吭声的脸的下方的……胸肌。

他其实一直很好奇一个身高一米八二体重仅68kg的人是怎么长出两块如此硬派的胸肌的（虽然他更胜一筹），但想不明白也并不妨碍他对此上下其手，死不死都是之后的事情，先爽了再说，嗯，手感还可以。

他男朋友看起来心情不错，默许了他毛手毛脚的行为，这位大明星刚刚从拍摄场地回来，一身的化妆品味儿，赤红的眼睛饶有兴趣地扫视过迪卢木多睡得有些松散的领口，极具暗示性地解开他衣服的扣子，挪动膝盖正好压在他的腿间。

迪卢木多眨眨眼睛：“我明天还要出庭作证。”

“难道我不需要么？”

“原来你知道我为什么找你。”迪卢木多想着，他可以不用把那张名片特意从衣服口袋里拿出来了。

“找本王进行司法交易？”

“我可不知道司法交易里面包括陪睡这一项。”

“那么现在，”吉尔伽美什用戏谑的目光望着他，“你知道了。”

吉尔伽美什含着他的耳垂，听到迪卢木多含含糊糊的抱怨声，可手还在他衣服里伸着，又不推拒，只是暧昧。

于是他直起腰，居高临下地看着红着脸喘气的小警察，假装没发现那双金眼睛里涌动的湿热粘腻的情潮，问他：“真的不做吗？”

迪卢木多的视线落到他的脸上，最终伸出手揽住他的脖子，把他拉下来，从吉尔伽美什的颈侧能闻到因为体温升高而变得浓郁的香水味，在他的肺里燃烧，于是刚刚被暂停的一切又在新的吻中复活了。

他们的唇舌纠缠，好像天生就学会了怎么贴在一起一样。最开始的时候迪卢木多还尚有余地，但显然对方掌握了他更多的弱点，吉尔伽美什摩挲着他的喉咙，迫使他仰起头，吮吸的时候不忘轻咬他的舌尖，又沿着齿列扫荡整个口腔，不断有涎液从迪卢木多的唇角淌下来，把下颌两侧染得亮晶晶的――他似乎很乐意得见迪卢木多不太体面的样子。

吉尔伽美什的手抚上他的胸口，心脏正隔着皮肤有节奏地撞击着肋骨，但太快了，就像迪卢木多正在颤抖的睫毛。因为发现了新的乐趣，吉尔伽美什开始延长这可怕的酷刑，直到那弹性的肌肉上被掐出红红的手指印，充血肿大的乳尖硬得挺立，像是一粒水液饱满的石榴籽一样才罢休。迪卢木多不得不小口气快速地喘息起来，他们都硬了。

迟到的快乐来势汹汹，品牌商赞助的外套和制服衬衫一齐堆在地上，休息室没有窗户，只有冷光灯打在化妆镜的平面上，远远地倒映出两个人纠缠的身影。

吉尔伽美什又伸进一根手指。

随着他指节的动作不断有润滑液从穴口挤出，把周围打湿，好像一张贪吃的嘴。迪卢木多控制不住地把后背弓起来，每一块肌肉都蓄势待发，吉尔伽美什更过分地深入搅弄起来，逼迫他打开硬邦邦的壳，向情人坦露热情柔软的内里，他的眼睛里盈着生理性的泪，因为高热而流淌出蜂蜜的甜，睫毛小帘子一样垂下来，腹部弹动一下之后便彻底松懈了。

咕叽咕叽的水声从身下传来，吉尔伽美什拉着他的手往腿间去，放到两个人抵在一起的阴茎上，那只手稍微有点使不上力气，只能靠回忆之前做爱的经验撸动着，很快就被渗出的液体弄得黏黏糊糊的。

他的左腿倚在沙发靠背上，吉尔伽美什握住右腿的腿腕，把他分得更开，又拍了拍他的臀部，示意他抬高一点。这位兢兢业业的小警察从混沌的头脑里把理智翻找出来，带着点鼻音哼哼着问他的男朋友：“安全套……”

“没有。”吉尔伽美什瞪他。

行吧，没有就没有。迪卢木多撇撇嘴，还是顺从地按照男人的指示提胯，卷起小腹，接着坚硬的性器挤了进去，把穴口撑开，那圈穴肉变得薄而红，随着他的动作一点点地往深处接纳，方才还吝于表露热情的身体在呼吸间越发丰沛，咬着男人的根部，他膝盖颤抖，磨蹭着吉尔伽美什的腰侧，潮湿的喘息和叫声掺杂在一起，又被尽数吻去。

吉尔伽美什开始冲撞起来，每顶一下迪卢木多就被撞得向前一点，颠簸造成的不安定感促使他先伸出手抱着吉尔伽美什的肩膀，露出被薄汗濡湿的脖子，稍一用力，就能留下一个齿痕。他用手去摸迪卢木多的动脉，阴茎戳弄水液饱满的穴道，语言折磨小警察有些脆弱的羞耻心：“沙发被你弄脏了。”

爽得只会哼哼的小警察还是夹紧了肠肉作为报复。

某种程度上感觉自己受到了挑衅的男人掰开他抚慰自己的手，压了上去，狠狠地碾开内壁，迪卢木多发出一声惊叫，然而既不高昂也不尖锐，沙哑而绵软，像是在蜜里泡过，转着弯儿地飘进耳朵里，腰也软趴趴地塌下来，大腿内侧被蹭得发红，臀肉红肿，不断发出肉体被撞击的啪啪声。

“看来我应该射得深一点，夹这么紧可别让它流出来。”他按住迪卢木多微微抽搐的腿根，更快地抽插起来。迪卢木多的小腿肌肉绷得笔直，圆润的脚趾用力蜷缩到发白，他被打开、填满，在饱胀感和空虚交替的过程中湿得不成样子，阴茎钉在他的穴里，淫液淋得到处都是，迪卢木多的腹部酸得厉害，高热的龟头正顶在那里。他被操得太开，太深，只能靠着生理反应收紧或痉挛，直到皮肤上晕开一层更深的红色，穴道抽搐着收紧，即将累积到巅峰的快感向着一处集中流去，随着射进肠腔内的精液喷涌开来。

“再来一次。”吉尔伽美什伸出食指，就着他射到腹部上的精斑划了一道。

END.

——————  
后续：  
并没有再来一次，被小警察按着头带回家睡觉了——明天还得上庭呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 我写过的车里面他俩竟然没有一次是戴着套子做的……真是非常不利于性教育宣传……对不起了


End file.
